


Just trying to be friends

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [33]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: They were supposed to be studying. That’s why Dex was in his dorm and they were sitting on his bed. They were supposed to be studying.But he’d taken a break and watched a funny video. Then he’d scooted over right up next to Dex and made Dex watch the video. And then they’d watched a few more videos. And at some point, Dex had reached for something on the other side of Nursey and then just left his arm wrapped around Nursey.It was suddenly all just a lot.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Just trying to be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Nurseydex 6 for the dialogue prompts? :0 :D
> 
> 6 - “You have to leave right now.”
> 
> [From this list](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/622120587921408000/50-dialogue-prompts)

They were supposed to be studying. That’s why Dex was in his dorm and they were sitting on his bed. They were supposed to be studying. 

But he’d taken a break and watched a funny video. Then he’d scooted over right up next to Dex and made Dex watch the video. And then they’d watched a few more videos. And at some point, Dex had reached for something on the other side of Nursey and then just left his arm wrapped around Nursey.

It was suddenly all just a lot. 

It was so fucking much.

Because Dex’s leg was pressed against his leg as his laptop balanced between them. And Dex’s side was pressed against his side. And Dex’s arm was wrapped around him. And it was almost perfect. Except.

Except Dex was straight.

Nursey grabbed his laptop and snapped it closed while scrambling off of his bed. “You have to leave right now.”

Dex looked up at him blinking for a few long seconds, then finally started pushing his way off of Nursey’s bed as well and gathering his things. He was halfway out the door when he finally paused and turned slightly, not looking at Nursey, to mutter, “Sorry.” 

Then he was gone. 

Nursey dropped face first onto his bed. Which was a mistake because there was still a hint of Dex’s cologne, or body wash, or fabric softener. Whatever it was that made him smell like Dex. 

He groaned and rolled over. His crush was never supposed to go this long. It was supposed to have been killed by familiarity, not grown. But now he couldn't even chill with Dex as friends, as bros, without thinking about wanting to kiss him. 

Nursey groaned again and sat up. If he stayed there, he was going to start thinking about other things he’d like to do with Dex and based on Dex’s comment at the door, he already knew what kinds of things Nursey was thinking about him. Nursey’d promised himself he would keep it under control and wouldn’t make things awkward and now he’d made things awkward. 

Five minutes later, Chowder opened the door to his dorm and raised his eyebrows at Nursey.

“Hey, C. I need some advice. Or to vent. Or, I don’t know. Can you distract me from the fact that I just got overwhelmed by thoughts of kissing my straight best friend and had to make him leave before I gave into the urge and fucked up our friendship and the whole team?” He tried giving Chowder puppy dog eyes. It’s not like he always came to C for advice or to vent, but it was still a lot to ask of a friend.

Chowder blinked at him and then pressed his lips into a thin line while swinging the door open to reveal Dex sitting on his bed and staring at Nursey. 

Nursey was pretty sure that his heart stopped beating and he forgot how to breathe.

“I don’t know. Our gay best friend was already here so I could distract him from the fact that he’d been hanging out with you when you suddenly realized that he was hitting on you and you made him leave.” 

Nursey managed to remember to breathe and his pulse came back rushing in his ears. “What? Dex is straight.”

Dex’s face finally relaxed a bit as he snorted at the comment. “Not once in my life.”

“You both need to leave. Right now.” Chowder moved from the door to start herding Dex out of the room. “Figure it out yourselves where you got the wires crossed. Or don’t! Just kiss. I don’t care. Just not in my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first to my tumbl, SexyDexyNurse


End file.
